Artificial Intelligence (short for AI) is a new technical science studying and developing theories, methods, techniques and application systems for simulating, extending and expanding human intelligence. The artificial intelligence is a branch of computer science, which attempts to know the essence of intelligence and to produce an intelligent robot capable of acting as a human. The researches in this field include robots, speech recognition, image recognition, natural language processing and expert systems, etc.
In the related art, a whole sentence is translated from a source language to a target language by translation software. However, an accurate translation result cannot be provided by the translation software. Thus the translation result provided by the translation software is needed to be modified by the user. Particularly, when a syntactical structure used by the translation software is not what the user expected, more modifications need to be done. While, the way of translating the whole sentence may lose some contents that the user wants to express in the target language, and translation accuracy is unsatisfied. Therefore, the translation method in the related art is not quite flexible thus cannot meet requirements of the user, and the translation accuracy is unsatisfied.